Star Crossed at Christmas
by GeneHuntress
Summary: At long last Gene and Alex have realised how they feel about one another, but it seems events are conspiring to keep them apart. Will they finally get to enjoy a merry Christmas? Festive Galex, M-rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Apparently I've written another festive fic. I have no idea how that happened, but I did say 'never say never'! Thanks go to my good friend East of Fenchurch who gave me the germ of an idea for this one.

.

xxxxxx

**Star Crossed at Christmas**

**Chapter One**

Alex Drake was lost, drowning in Gene's kiss, clinging on to his shoulders as though he were a piece of driftwood on a storm-tossed sea. The edge of the filing cabinet dug into her back and threatened to leave a bruise but she was blissfully unaware. Everything was him: his musky masculine scent surrounded her, the heat of his body enveloped her and the mouth pressed to hers was at once gentle and demanding, his wicked tongue teasing her, tempting her.  
Moaning softly, she threaded her fingers through his silky mane and pulled his head even closer, returning the kiss with interest. He growled low in his chest as one hand travelled up her body to cup a breast and the nipple hardened against his palm.

_Brrrring, brrring!_

They sprang apart, eyes wide, hearts pounding.

"Jesus H. Christ …"

Gene sucked in a deep breath and blew it out slowly before answering the call and Alex tried to engage her brain, straightening her blouse as she glanced guiltily around her. What on earth had they been thinking? The door was ajar, the blinds wide open … anyone could have seen them. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief. Luckily, it was lunchtime and the place was deserted but they couldn't afford to get carried away like that again. One minute they were arguing ferociously, circling one another, neither willing to back down, and then she jabbed a finger into his chest and he grabbed her wrist, pinning her back against the aforementioned filing cabinet. The next thing she knew they were necking like teenagers and she honestly couldn't remember who'd made the first move.

Gene replaced the receiver in its cradle and looked up, his expression unreadable.

"Apparently my presence is required upstairs."

As he made to walk past her he paused for a second and the predatory gleam in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

"This isn't over, Lady Bols."

She watched his tall, elegant figure as he crossed CID in a few short strides and a little smile played around her lips.

"You bet it isn't, Guv …"

xxxxxx

"Found it. Freddie Scholes."

She laid the file on the desk in front of Gene and he opened it, nodding his approval as he scanned the photograph.

"That's him. Nasty little scrote. Let's drag the scrawny bastard in fer questionin' and threaten ter bang him up over Christmas if he doesn't co-operate."

He pouted at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever happened to goodwill to all men, Guv?"

"The scum of the earth don't count, Bols."

She toyed with her necklace, suddenly very aware of his proximity and the fact that the two of them were all alone in the records room. The taste of him still lingered on her lips and the subtle scent of his aftershave seemed magnified in the enclosed space.

"Softly, softly, though. We don't want Bains getting wind of it, not if Scholes is going to be any use to us."

He narrowed his eyes and stared at her thoughtfully.

"We know where he drinks most nights, I'll get Ray and Chris out to bring him in under cover of darkness. Using gentle persuasion, of course …"

She raised one eyebrow.

"Of course. We don't want any accusations of police brutality now, do we? Right, we'd better get back before we're missed, Guv."

As she turned away he moved like lightning, grabbing her hand and tugging so hard that she lost her balance and toppled over into his lap. She gasped in surprise.

"Gene! Someone might see …"

"Nah, nobody ever ventures down here unless they really have to. Now, where were we?"

As his lips worked their way slowly down the column of her neck leaving a trail of fire in their wake she lost all power of reasoning for the second time that day. His mouth captured hers and this time his kiss was possessive, demanding, their tongues entwining hungrily as his fingers popped a couple of buttons on her blouse. The sensation of his warm breath over her bare skin sent a shiver of raw desire through her and when his lips traced the rise of a breast, she heard her own moan of appreciation as if from a distance. One hand began a slow journey up her stocking-clad thigh and she melted into him, powerless to resist, feeling him growing hard against her hip.

"Guv? Ma'am?"

Alex shot out of his embrace with all the speed of a greyhound leaving the traps.

"Buggeration …"

Gene swore under his breath. As she turned her back, surreptitiously buttoning her blouse while pretending to search for another file, Viv's head peered around the corner.

"Yes, Skip. What is it?"

Gene's voice sounded gruff and Alex prayed her face wasn't too flushed but Viv glanced from one to the other, not appearing to suspect anything amiss.

"Just thought you'd want to know, Guv. Freddie Scholes walked into the station a few minutes ago, says he needs to talk to you."

Gene and Alex looked at one another in genuine surprise and then Gene stood, thrusting his hands deep in his pockets, and Alex hid a smirk, pretty sure he was still battling a hard-on.

"Well, well. Let's hear what he's got to say for himself, shall we?"

As they approached the interview room, Alex put a restraining hand on his arm before he could reach for the door handle. He raised an eyebrow, his penetrating silver-blue gaze holding hers.

"Somethin' ter say, Bols?"

She nodded, biting her lip nervously.

"Tonight, Guv. Me and you. I'll … um … be happy to cook. If you're free, that is."

He pouted, but she saw the twinkle in his eye before he leaned in closer.

"Hope that's rhymin' slang, Drake. And don't forget ter wear something slutty …"

xxxxxx

Alex inspected her reflection in the full length mirror nervously. Make-up understated but flattering. Hair freshly washed and styled. Short black velvet dress revealing a generous amount of both leg and cleavage without looking as though she'd tried too hard. At least she hoped so.  
She couldn't understand why she was so nervous, it wasn't as though he was a stranger, after all. And therein lay the problem, she realised. This wasn't just any man, this was Gene. The Guv, her superior officer, the man she'd come to trust and rely on and even call a friend. Oh God, what was she thinking, attempting to seduce him? Not only did they still have to work together if things went pear-shaped, she could well lose the only person she could really depend on in this world.

She closed her eyes, recalling again the thrill of his touch, the barely restrained passion in his kisses, the delicious sensation of his powerful body pressed against hers, and the familiar pulse started up between her thighs. It was too late, she couldn't deny her body's overwhelming need for him any longer. The gradual build up of sexual tension between them had finally reached the point of overload and there was no going back now …

.

xxxxxx

Hope you're enjoying so far – if so, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, the course of true lust … erm, love … and all that! ;)

Thanks for the kind reviews, on with the story.

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

Right on time there was a knock at the door and she leapt up, her heart starting to beat wildly. Breathe, Alex. You'll be fine after a few drinks.

"Evenin', Bols."

His long elegant frame seemed to occupy all the available space in the doorway as he handed her a bottle of red. She took it with shaking hands and tried to ignore her jangling nerves.

"Good choice, it'll go well with the steaks. Come on in."

"Are we havin' chips too?"

She grinned, hardly able to take her eyes off him as he stretched out on the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Was that a new shirt?

"What else?"

He smirked at her.

"Yer know me so well. Nice outfit, by the way."

As his hungry gaze openly devoured her, she felt exposed, vulnerable, and she turned away to hide her confusion.

"Glass of wine, Guv? Dinner won't be long."

xxxxxx

They ate in the kitchen by candlelight, and once Gene had got over the idea that soft lighting was for 'poofs' and they'd each had a couple of glasses of red they began to relax. There was a sweet inevitability about the way the evening was bound to progress but they both chose to ignore the elephant in the room and make small talk, content to take things slowly, knowing they had all night.

His eyes gleamed molten silver in the flickering candlelight and she couldn't prevent her gaze dropping to his lips as he ate, recalling the heady passion of the afternoon and the delectable taste of his kiss. Once or twice their knees touched under the table and she jumped as something akin to an electric shock ran up her thigh.

Gene polished off his last mouthful and leaned back, sighing in contentment.

"That was bloody excellent. Didn't know yer could cook, Bols."

She shrugged nonchalantly, secretly glowing at his praise.

"It's only steak and chips, Gene. Difficult to mess up, really."

He shook his head, tapping a finger on the table to emphasise his point.

"Ah, that's where yer wrong, luv. A good steak takes a bit of culinary skill, and that one was perfect."

She felt herself beginning to blush under his appreciative gaze and cleared her throat nervously.

"Shall we … um … move back into the living room? I'll just sort out some coffee, I'll be through in a minute."

He meandered back into the other room with his glass and the remains of the bottle and she watched his retreating back, slowly letting out the breath she'd been holding. Why couldn't she just let go and enjoy herself? It wasn't like she didn't want a physical relationship with him, in fact quite the contrary: now she'd made the decision she could think about little else, she yearned for his touch so much that the waiting was becoming delicious torture. She put the coffee on, giving herself a severe talking to. So she was going to let Gene Hunt, the Guv, the legendary Manc Lion have his wicked way with her. So what? _Oh God, I'm actually going to sleep with Gene. Although somehow I don't think there'll be a lot of sleeping involved._ Her hand shook slightly as she picked up her wine glass and went to join him.

xxxxxx

"So. Do you think Scholes will be much use to us, Guv?"

Gene shrugged, puffing out his cheeks. They were sitting on the sofa facing one another, close but not touching, even though the atmosphere was now so charged that it was just a question of who made the first move.

"Not sure, luv. He's terrified of Bains but he's a slippery little sod and he's worked for him fer a long time. Could just be intendin' ter feed us a load of old cobblers ter throw us off the scent."

She gazed at him thoughtfully.

"There's no doubt he's afraid of something, he was shaking with nerves all through the interview, but whether he's genuinely in fear for his life I'm not sure. He might just have been terrified of saying the wrong thing and giving himself away …"

Gene nodded, his gaze holding hers, and the intensity she saw in his silver blue eyes made her shiver.

"Time will tell, Lady Bols. Meanwhile its Friday night, it's nearly Christmas, and we're off duty."

He leaned in closer and her pulse rate doubled.

"Alex, have I told yer how bloody gorgeous yer look tonight? You always do, but in that dress … let's just say it does things ter a bloke's blood pressure that might not be considered entirely healthy …"

To her surprise he ran one finger slowly down the length of her bare arm before taking her hand in his much larger one and examining it.

"Always thought yer had lovely hands. And now I sound as poofy as bloody Tyler."

He smirked at her bemused expression before dipping his head to press a soft kiss to her palm and she reached forwards with shaking fingers to stroke his silky mane. As he raised his dazzling gaze, his face mere inches from hers, the phone shrilled out and they both leapt backwards.

"Christ on the ruddy cross!"

Gene ran a hand through his hair in frustration and Alex took a shuddering breath before moving across the room to answer it.

"Oh, hi Ray … As a matter of fact he is, we were just … um … going over the case. Wait a second, I'll put him on."

As she passed the receiver to Gene their fingers touched briefly and a spark travelled up her arm.

"Raymondo? Ter what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" As her gaze travelled lovingly over his broad frame she noticed his shoulders slump. Not good news, then.

"Bollocks. I'll be there in ten …"

He hung up and stood gazing out of the window, massaging the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Gene?"

He spun round as though he'd forgotten she was there.

"Sorry, luv, I've got ter go. Seems a body's just been fished out of the river and from the description the caller gave it could well be Scholes."

She blinked at him in surprise, her hand going to her mouth.

"Oh God. He was right to be afraid, then."

He shrugged his jacket back on and as he reached for his coat she shook herself out of her reverie.

"Wait, I'll come with you …"

He took her by the shoulders.

"It doesn't need both of us, luv. And you're hardly dressed fer the occasion, are yer?"

His expression softened and he leaned in to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"Can't catch a break today, can we?"

Without thinking she slid her arms around him and tilted her face up, her eyes searching his.

"Will you be back later?"

He smirked, his eyes gleaming.

"Try and bloody stop me. Shouldn't be more than a couple of hours or so."

He paused in the doorway.

"Don't start without me, will yer? Although that's quite a vision ter keep me warm on a cold winter's night …"

She rolled her eyes as he winked lasciviously at her before the door slammed behind him.

.

xxxxxx

Well you didn't really think it was going to be that easy for them, did you? ;)

Hope you're still enjoying. If so, I'd love to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Ta muchly for the kind reviews. More as promised …

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

She was woken much later by a pounding on the door and she shot bolt upright on the sofa, blinking and attempting to focus on her watch. Three in the morning. Heaving herself to her feet, she crossed the room and flung the door open, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but instead her heart contracted and her eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of her. He looked pale and drawn as he leaned against the door jamb for support but it was the large red stain on his shirt front that caused her stomach to lurch with fear.

"Gene! Oh my God!"

"Its' nothin' Bols, just a scratch …"

Gently she helped him over the threshold and out of his coat, noting the slight grimace of pain before he flopped gratefully down onto the sofa. His shirt was matted with dried blood and torn over the left shoulder where a bandage now covered the wound. She shook her head in disbelief.

"What the hell happened, Gene? Corpses don't usually go round shooting at people …"

"There was no body, Bols, it was a soddin' trap and we walked right into it. On the plus side, Baines is now lyin' in the morgue and Scholes is banged up in the cells which means two less scum on the streets tonight."

She didn't press him for more details, reaching forwards to slowly undo his buttons, concentrating on the task even though she could feel his eyes on her.

"Was anybody else hurt?"

"Nope, just yours truely. We were lucky, it could've been a hell of a lot worse."

Tugging his shirt gently from his waistband, she wasn't certain whether it was the sight of his naked chest or the thought of what might have happened that was causing her fingers to shake so much. Gently he placed a hand over hers and she met his steady gaze, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Any excuse ter get me out of me clothes eh, luv?"

"Jesus, Gene. A few inches lower …"

Her voice cracked with emotion and he pulled her awkwardly against him with his good arm, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"No chance, sweetheart, yer know there's a heart of stone in there anyway. Thank God he wasn't aimin' fer the crown jewels, mind." He shuddered dramatically. "Fate worse than death, that. Specially as I haven't had chance ter … ahem … show off me prowess in that department as yet."

Reluctantly she moved out of his embrace and gave him a watery smile.

"Counting a few chickens there aren't we, Guv?"

He smirked at her, but she saw the weariness etched into the lines of his face.

"Don't know about countin' but there's only one bird I'm interested in stuffin' this Christmas, Bols."

She rolled her eyes, wondering how he could make a joke at such a time and then realising that it was the only way he knew how to deal with it. He didn't complain as she turned her attention back to his shirt, moving him gently forwards in order to free his good arm before tentatively sliding it over his injured shoulder and off.

"Well, somehow I doubt there'll be much stuffing going on tonight so let's get you a hot drink and some pain killers, shall we? Did they give you anything at the hospital?"

He nodded.

"In me jacket pocket."

"Um … where is it? You weren't wearing it when you got back."

He sighed.

"Must have left it there. Never mind, I'll settle fer a cuppa, luv. And stick some whiskey in it, will yer?"

She shook her head in mock despair and allowed herself a grim smile as she went off to put the kettle on. By the time she got back clutching a steaming mug of tea he was sound asleep.

xxxxxx

Alex stirred, her eyelids slowly fluttering open as she tried to engage her brain. _Christmas Eve!_ Rolling over, she grabbed the clock. Ten thirty. God, she'd slept like the dead for once. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought and she pushed it away, rerunning the night's events in her head. _Gene's here. I hope he managed to get some sleep. Christ, I can't believe I nearly lost him._

Sliding out of bed, she grabbed her dressing gown and threw it on over her pyjamas as she headed into the living room, only to be greeted by an empty sofa. The blankets she'd placed tenderly over his sleeping form were folded neatly and there was a note written in his distinctive scrawl.

_Bolly Kecks. Thanks for dinner. Sorry about the hassle. See you later. _

So almost getting killed was just a hassle now? She knew he was a man of few words, but honestly, was he for real? Assuming he'd gone into work she shook her head in disbelief and went to get ready. He might think he was Superman but she knew better and she wasn't going to allow him to handle this one all on his own.

xxxxxx

Half an hour later she pushed through the doors into a deserted CID and spotted him in the office with his feet up on the desk, swirling a glass of whiskey absent-mindedly between his long fingers. Leaning against the doorframe, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

He shrugged, eyeing her warily, and she resisted the urge to fling herself into his lap and nibble on that pout.

"Yer were dead ter the world, Bols, didn't see any point in disturbin' yer. Just grabbed a clean shirt and left yer to it."

She sighed heavily.

"Guv, in case it's escaped your memory, I'm your DI and you shouldn't even be here today. You got shot last night, or had you forgotten?"

She shuddered at the memory but he just took a swig of his whiskey and held her gaze, his eyes a piercing ice blue.

"I was only a little bit shot, Bols. 'Sides which I wanted ter make sure Bains really was a corpse and put the frighteners on Scholes, the little turd …"

She rolled her eyes.

"And did you?"

"You bet. We'll leave him ter cool his heels over Christmas and he'll be singin' louder than Bing Crosby by Boxin' Day." He smirked. "Only maybe a few octaves higher once I've done with him."

Alex shuffled her feet wondering why his intense gaze always had such a strange effect on her knees.

"So. What do you need me to do then, Guv?"

He leaned forwards and twiddled his thumbs.

"Absolutely nothin', Lady Bols. It's Christmas Eve, go and enjoy yerself. Presumably yer've got plans fer tomorrow, things ter get sorted?"

She could have sworn she caught a glimpse of something in his expression before the shutters came down again and he fixed his eyes on the desk. A little glimmer of hope, maybe?

"Not so's you'd notice. Luigi's invited me to join him and his family but I think I might just spend the day on the sofa with some bad TV and some good wine. What about you? Doing anything special?"

He glanced up at her and then away again.

"Well if yer count pickin' up enough takeaway food and booze ter last me fer two days and then doin' me best ter kip through the whole thing …"

She took a deep breath. _It's now or never, Alex._

"Um … if you like, you could come round to the flat and I'll do Christmas dinner for us both. I mean, only if you want to … feel free to say 'no' …"

"Bols, yer babblin' again. And I've never been one to turn down good food. If yer really sure …"

A feeling of joy bubbled up inside her and she tried to school her face to look suitably nonchalant even though she felt like grinning madly.

"Good. Great." She took a steadying breath. "OK, I'd best go and do some shopping or we will be reduced to takeaway food."

His jaw clenched for a second and she wondered if he was having second thoughts, but he squared his shoulders and reached into his pocket with a heavy sigh.

"Spose yer'll be needin' a car, then."

As he passed her the keys to the Quattro, her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Thanks, Gene. Are you sure?"

He fixed her with an intense stare that went straight to her underwear, but she saw the flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"Yer've got about ten seconds ter get out of here before I change me mind …"

She smirked.

"Right. Yes. See you later, then?"

She shot out of his office and almost broke into an undignified trot, hurtling breathlessly through the double doors before he had a change of heart.

.

xxxxxx

Looks like a quiet Christmas, then. Or does it? You'll have to wait and see … ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As it turned out the shops were quieter than she expected and she made it back to the flat by two, just as a few stray flakes of snow began to drift down from a leaden sky. She stashed the food away in the kitchen, sniggering to herself as she placed the turkey in the bottom of the fridge and debated whether the Guv was a breast or a leg man. Probably a big fan of both she decided with a knowing smirk, and then reminded herself not to expect too much. He had just been shot, after all.

She hadn't bothered with a tree but she had some fun decorating the room with the tinsel and greenery she'd bought, making sure to place the bunch of mistletoe in a prominent position. At the very least she might get a Christmas kiss or two and just the thought set off butterflies in her stomach again.

Reaching for the big jar of mincemeat, she smiled sadly to herself. When had she last made mince pies? Her mother had always been too busy to cook much but she and Evan had had some fun in the kitchen during the build up to Christmas. Pushing the memories to one side, she determined to enjoy herself and got stuck in.

xxxxxx

By the time she heard the now familiar rap at the door the kitchen table was covered in flour and bits of leftover pastry and she was just putting the finishing touches to the second tray of pies as the oven warmed up. The radio was blasting out Christmas songs and she wiped her hands before turning it off and went to let him in.

He stood on the threshold looking slightly awkward and clutching an overnight bag, and for a second she was overcome with nerves at the enormity of the occasion. She'd invited Gene to spend Christmas with her. Was she mad? She realised the snow was coming down more heavily now, clinging to his hair and creating a light dusting over his shoulders while he waited patiently on the doorstep.

"Sorry, where are my manners? Come on in and get warm. I've been baking, but I'm almost done."

He smirked at the sight of her flushed cheeks, dropping the bag inside the door and removing his jacket before following her in the direction of the kitchen.

"I could've guessed that, Bols."

She glanced round to see him leaning casually against the door frame looking rumpled and gorgeous, his eyes glinting with amusement, his shirt open at the neck, and she swallowed hard, imagining running her fingers over that lovely smooth chest.

"Hmmm?"

"Yer've got flour all over yer face, woman."

As he sauntered across the room she recalled wiping her hand across her damp forehead and rubbing her nose, and realised what a sight she must look. He stopped in front of her, close enough that she could feel the heat from his body, and she leaned back against the table, worried that her treacherous legs might give way.

Gently, he tilted her chin up and her heart fluttered as she gazed into those hypnotic silver blue eyes.

"There's some here …"

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to her forehead and her eyes fluttered closed.

"And here …"

Tenderly he kissed both her eyelids in turn.

"Jeez, the bloody stuff gets everywhere …"

He rubbed the tip of his nose teasingly against hers.

"There's even some here …"

Slowly he ran his tongue along her lower lip and she thought she might just melt into a pool of goo at his feet.

"And if a job's worth doin' …"

His arms circled her waist as his mouth finally covered hers and she sighed as his tongue began a slow, tantalising exploration. He tasted even better than she remembered and she lost herself completely in his kiss, all nerves forgotten.

"Gene … need to touch you …"

As he placed a trail of hot kisses down her throat she began to pop the buttons on his shirt, fumbling in her eagerness to find bare smooth skin. Tugging the offending garment out of his trousers, she ran her hands over his naked chest and pushed it back off his shoulders revealing the bandage covering his wound.

"God, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I almost forgot …"

The fire in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

"Can hardly feel it today. Now shut up and let me concentrate, woman."

The corner of his mouth twitched and she bit her lip, gazing up at him seductively.

"Yes, Guv."

He lifted her onto the table and moved between her thighs, his voice a low lustful growl close to her ear.

"And if the soddin' phone rings, we ignore it. OK?"

"Yes, Guv. Whatever you say, Guv."

She gasped as he grabbed the bottom of her sweater and yanked it up over her head, freeing her from the sleeves before pausing to enjoy the vision in front of him. His heated gaze raked over her luscious curves and she raised a silent prayer to the virtues of black silk underwear.

"No idea what yer've done ter deserve it but merry Christmas anyway, Genie Boy."

His lips traced the curve of one breast while a hand moved up her body to cup the other, his thumb sliding over the taut bud, and she moaned softly, tangling her fingers in his silky hair. Reaching round, he unclasped her bra with practised ease before slipping it over her shoulders and dropping it on top of the ever-growing pile of clothes.

"Beautiful …"

His mouth closed over a straining nipple and she gasped, arching towards him, the teasing actions of his lips and tongue sending little ripples of pleasure down through her belly as the moisture pooled between her thighs.

"Oh God … Gene … "

She held him close, rubbing herself lasciviously against the obvious bulge in his trousers and delighting in the friction it caused, but he was having none of it.

"Need yer, luv. Can't wait any longer …"

He helped her wriggle out of her jeans and she fell onto her back as he dragged her knickers down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder leaving her naked apart from a pair of woolly socks. Through a haze of lust she was dimly aware that she was lying in a mess of dried flour and pastry but at that moment she really couldn't have cared less.

As Gene freed himself from his boxers with some relief, her eyes widened in appreciation and she raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Wow. No idea what you've done to deserve it but merry Christmas, Alex."

He grinned wickedly, two fingers delving into her heated centre while he teased her with his thumb, caressing her intimately while she squirmed in pleasure, her hands gripping the edges of the table.

"Gene! Please … don't stop …"

He withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his impressive length, filling her with one slick stroke, and she moaned throatily as her body adjusted, arching her back and winding her legs around his thighs. He began to move, slowly at first, finding an angle and a rhythm to suit them both, and as he thrust harder Alex felt the sweet heat blooming inside her. She couldn't get enough of him, moaning and gasping, the torment of the last few seconds dissolving into an unstoppable wave of ecstasy that ripped through her body leaving her boneless, fluid, floating.

Somewhere in the distance she heard him groan in triumph as he finally exploded deep inside her before burying his face in her neck.

xxxxxx

For a little while neither of them spoke, content to bask in the afterglow and wait for their heart rates to return to something approaching normal, and then slowly he lifted himself off her and fell backwards into a chair, his hand caressing her naked thigh.

"Bloody hell, Bols. What took us so long?"

She sat up and stretched, her whole body still tingling with the aftershocks.

"No idea. Worth the wait, though."

He chuckled, looking her up and down and picking a bit of dried pastry off her hip.

"Yer really are a dirty girl, aren't yer?"

She smirked, knowing exactly what a state she must look and not caring one little bit.

"I'll just have to go for a shower, then. Where I'll be naked. And wet. And soapy. And did I mention naked?"

The wicked glint in his eye set her pulse racing all over again.

"Seems yer can't be trusted ter look after yerself, woman, so I'd better come and scrub yer back."

She slid off the table and headed in the direction of the bathroom, glancing flirtatiously back over her shoulder.

"Don't forget to bring your big loofah, Guv …"

.

xxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed this festive offering. I'm sure Alex did! ;)

A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everybody who's taken the time to read and review my efforts this year. It really is appreciated. xx


End file.
